True Hybrid
by bcsclaymore
Summary: Ripped from his world after his and Sasuke's final clash, Naruto is turned into something else by the whims of a traveler who seeks to use him for her own purpose. Watch as he changes the fate of those around him, and travels the world as the first true hybrid.
1. Chapter 1

**AN- so this is my shot at a naruto VDTO crossover, hope ya enjoy it.**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO, THE ORIGINALS, OR VAMPIRE DIARIES**

 **Chapter 1**

The Valley of the End was in ruins, looking like an army held an all-out-war; the statues of Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju were scattered all around in pieces and rubble.

Among the destroyed valley stood two young men: one had spiky blonde hair, whisker marks adorning his cheeks, and he was dressed in worn out attire in the form of a ninja wire shirt, orange ninja slacks, and black ninja sandals; while the other bluish black downward hair, and he was dressed in a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt and black uchiha robes, a belt rope around his waist, and with dark blue wrist warmers while wearing similar sandals as the blonde.

These two young men were Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha, respectively, and they had finished the fight of their lives against Kaguya, the progenitor of chakra, and were now on their last legs concerning their own match against each other.

"Sasuke!"

"Naruto!"

They yelled as they sped off towards each other; Naruto thrusting forward a Rasengan in his right hand, while Sasuke thrust a Kagutsuchi-infused Chidori in his own.

The two techniques clashed, one trying to overpower the other until a bright light overtook everything. As the light died down, it revealed the two downed forms of Naruto and Sasuke; both whom were missing their right arm up to the elbow joint, and heavily panting.

"Sasuke, do you see now… that I am never going to stop until I get you off of this path of hatred. It will leave you with nothing if you finish your goal", Naruto said, trying to push himself up, but to no avail.

"~Cough~ I don't care what this path leads me to; I will have my vengeance and shape the ninja world in my image!", Sasuke yelled back, refusing to let go of his hatred or his twisted vision.

Hagomoro, having seen the fight between the two, decided to rectify his most recent mistake. He appeared between the two fallen fighters, and place one hand on Sasuke and the other on Naruto. It wasn't long until both begin to feel the effects of what Hagomoro was doing.

"W-what are you doing?", Sasuke exclaimed, as he felt the Yin sage power the sage granted him earlier being drained from him; while Naruto gasped as he felt his body becoming more empowered every second.

"I am rectifying my most recent mistake, and transferring the power I gave to you to someone I know will not abuse it for their own gain", Hagomoro said, keeping his sight on Sasuke.

Sasuke could feel his unique Rinnegan devolving back into the Eternal Mangeko Sharingan; while Naruto could feel his chakra becoming more balanced as well as his skull shifting on his forehead.

The transference of power was over in less one minute, leaving Sasuke terribly weakened and Naruto dazed.

Suddenly, something strange happened; something that neither Hagomoro could create nor control: a small wormhole opened up beneath Naruto, sucking him in, and transporting him to some other place of existence, never to be seen in the Elemental Nations again.

* * *

It felt weird falling through a wormhole, like free-falling in a warped version of the sky. The feeling continued until his back met the ground and the forceful impact drove the air from his lungs.

Naruto didn't know how long he laid there in the quiet, unable to move. As he lay there, he began newly made friend through war and common enemies, Kurama the Nine-tailed Fox. Despite having him extracted from his body, Naruto still had a small connection to Kurama, along with pieces of the other eight tailed beast the granted him some of their chakra, via the bit of chakra he took during their tug-a-war on Turtle Island; however, since his fallout through the wormhole, that connection, mentally at least, has been severed. It made him feel loss at the fact that his friend could no longer speak with him as he had gotten use to his yammering.

Suddenly, he heard rustling in the bushes, and, on instinct, he created and threw a truth-seeking rod at the noise. Imagine his surprise when out of the bushes, stumbles a young woman with a scratch on her cheek where his rod grazed her.

The young woman, who was wearing a simple toga dress, timidly walked up to him as she seen him pass out and his body go limp; figuring that he expended the majority of his remaining energy attacking her.

She is a traveler, and was led here by her senses going haywire; revealing to her a being of immense power, full of nature too. As she went along with the pull, it got stronger the more she moved towards it; imagine her fright when a strange black rod flew through the air nearly piercing her head, embedding itself in a tree next to her. She went through a few bushes ahead of her, and came into a clearing; seeing a young man with his arm extended.

' _He must have been the one who threw that black rod'_ , she thought as she cautiously and timidly made her way closer to him as his body went limp. She knelt to her knees to further inspect this strange being as well as cast a spell on him to keep him from waking for several hours; she didn't want a repeat performance ending with her death.

As she took in his features in greater detail, she couldn't lie to herself: he was quite handsome. His wild, spiky yellow hair, combined with his whisker marks gave him a feral feel. He also had horns on the top of his head, strange. In addition, his body, while not overly muscular, had a good amount of muscle, but seemed to be more suited towards speed than strength. She then noticed that his right arm, up to the elbow joint, was missing, _'He must have passed out from blood loss.'_

She shook herself from her musing and focused on what brought her: this man's incredible power, which seemed to be heavily connected to nature; however, he didn't feel like a traveler or a witch.

Suddenly, a growl snapped her out of her thoughts as a wolf appeared out of the forest, unfortunately for her and the unconscious man; this was no mere wolf, this was a werewolf. It was snarling at the female, while sending glances at the downed man, its next meal.

The traveler knew that wouldn't be able to kill the creature at her current strength, but maybe, hopefully, she could cause it enough of a headache to get it to leave her location.

As she began to cause the aneurysm something strange happened; the wolf began thrashing violently until it collapsed to the ground with a thud, never to get up again. She was confused; this wasn't supposed to happen. She knew she couldn't normally create an aneurysm that could kill, so she began thinking what could have possibly caused this. Suddenly, it hit her like a fist in the face: the man…

Is it possible that, by being in his mere presence, her powers and capabilities were augmented?

She thought over it some more; it had to be the only thing that caused it since his presence was the only differentiating factor. She decided that the man must live no matter what. First off, she had to stop the bleeding from his wound. An idea suddenly popped into her head as she turned her head towards the dead werewolf, now in its human form. She cast a simple spell that relieved the corpse of its right arm, and then she brought it over to the one-armed one. She placed the arm next to his severed limb, taking his blood, and drawing lines along the werewolf limb. She then performed the same action with the werewolf limb, drawing lines all over his body in werewolf blood. Then, she closed her eyes and began to chant:

" _ **Two merge and restore lost!"**_

She chanted the phrase over and over again for several minutes as the ritual finally began to show results.

The drawn blood on both the man's body and the severed limb glowed crimson, and then the werewolf limb began breaking down into a slush-like state. The slurry then moved, as if it had a mind of its own, into the open wound of the man. His veins expanded all across his body, showing that the bloody concoction was spreading throughout his body; unfortunately, this sensation was not pleasant as his body arched in pain. As the last of the bloody slurry entered his body, the drawn blood also was absorbed into the body, and now he was ready for the final piece of the ritual. Bones, muscle tissue, blood vessels, and light-blue corporeal vein-like roots were regenerating among the limb and locking new bone formations in place; to the point where skin was beginning to grow and stretch across the ghastly new limb until the entirety of the arm was covered, looking like he had never lost a limb.

As the ritual concluded, the traveler decided to examine her handy-work. The spell worked out just like she hoped, and she was ridiculously grateful that this man was able to augment her abilities, albeit unknowingly; otherwise, her regeneration of his arm would not have been possible.

Now, she just had to find a way so that he could be of permanent use for her people; however, the only way to do that was to make him immortal, but that was one of the forbidden absolutes her people had. She could bend the truth: say she "found" him; that "nature" decided to gift the travelers for enduring their hardships. That and the fact that if she were ever found out of her deeds, she would be most likely killed; she hoped bringing him in might be enough to save her life.

She thought over how he could help travelers besides augmenting their powers, and ultimately decided that he would be a protector of the traveler community. Now, she would just have to figure out how to give him the attributes of a protector; fortunately, she had overheard Qetsiyah talking to Silas about creating an immortality elixir so that their love can last forever. She could do something similar, yet different at the same time.

While the rest of her community despised immortality along with anything unnatural related to it, she didn't really have a problem with it. Qetsiyah only wants it to stay be her love's side forever, and doesn't have any ill intent with the principles of immortality. Besides, isn't that why they were excommunicated form the witch community in the first place: because they were willing to perform the more unconventional acts of magic?

After thinking on a way for a few minutes, she finally came up with an idea; now, she is hoping that it is successful. First, she needs something to bind the transformation to; an anchor. Then, she remembered the black rod he threw at her earlier; what better anchor to use than one he can create himself. Next she needs something that can amplify his current abilities as well as grant him new ones; then, she felt a massive amount of power albeit it seemed fractured. That was what she was going to use to make the ultimate protector of the travelers.

Acting quickly, she backtracked through the woods to find the black rod; having found and wiggled it out of the tree it was lodged in, she made her way back to him. She began to chant her improvised spell.

" _ **Eternal, power of mind and body, create the ultimate being!"**_

As she chants this phrase over and over again, the black rod becomes ablaze; linking the transformation to the rod, while simultaneously utilizing her magic to channel the man's fractured power to amplify his current capabilities. And to complete the spell, she cut her figure, and let it bleed into his mouth. As the spell ends, the black rod disperses into dust, and something happens that the traveler doesn't expect…

The man's eyes suddenly snap open, and with unnatural speed, he lunges at her and rips into her throat; drinking her blood like a man about to die of thirst.

She screams and tries to escape by any means, but he ignores every attempt; solely focused on relieving this terrible thirst. The life in her eyes becomes dimmer and dimmer until she becomes limb; her body drained dry of her life blood. Her corpse falls to the ground, sounding a thud, and the man turns his head, shadows covering his face; but still revealing his cerulean blue eyes turning a primal gold.

* * *

The year is 2009 as a young man stands outside the boundaries of Mystic Falls. He is five foot ten, short-spiky blonde hair, cerulean-blue eyes, and has whisker marks adorning his cheeks. He is sporting open-toed sandals, a pair of burnt orange denim jeans, a light-brown t-shirt, and a black-leather jacket with a blood-red swirl stitched on the back to complete the look.

"Well, hello Mystic Falls… been a long time, but Naruto Uzumaki is back!", he said exuberantly, as he make his way across the town line and into a new adventure.

END


	2. Chapter 2

AN-Hello, everyone, sorry it took so long for the update of this story, been busy with college. Apparently, having multiple hybrid classes really cuts down on personal time. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter, and Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO, THE ORIGINALS, OR VAMPIRE DIARIES**

 **Chapter 2**

It had been five months since Naruto's return to Mystic Falls, and things were getting very intense in the supernatural sense with all of the animal attacks that began a week after his arrival. He had gotten attention, not all of it positive. Some people had mocked his fashion sense; however, there was someone who decided to take it upon herself to make adjusting to a new town easier for him: Elizabeth Forbes.

She is the sheriff of Mystic Falls, and she, seeing as Naruto was new to town, wanted to make sure he was alright. After all, moving to a new town where no one knows you can be difficult to deal with. She also made sure he was shown around the town that way he would know where he would need to go for essentials.

Speaking of Naruto, he is now walking into his apartment after utilizing skills he has honed over many years to relieve the town hospital of an over-abundance of blood. While he didn't take enough for people to be suspicious of the act itself, he took enough to sate his thirst as he had developed a precise control over his supernatural needs.

Speaking of supernatural, ever since the Salvatore brothers, Stefan and Damon, returned to Mystic Falls; Naruto had kept a close eye on the two brothers and was sure that things were about to get even crazier around here.

* * *

Later that night, a group of people were in front of decrepit looking tomb that had an upside-down star carved into the stone slab that sealed the tomb shut.

The group was dressed in an assortment of jeans, shoes, t-shirts, and jackets. They were Damon Salvatore, Stefan Salvatore, Bonnie Bennett, Sheila Bennett, and Elena Gilbert. The Salvatore brothers are creatures know as vampires, Bonnie and Sheila are human witches: Sheila the grandmother, while Bonnie was the granddaughter, and Elena is your run of the mill human. The group was currently attempting to open the tomb that holds many vampires, so that Damon could get a particular vampire, Katherine, out. The only way for this even to actually occur would be through the help of a witch, hence the reason why Bonnie and Sheila are there; although it took quite allot of convincing from others among the group to even attempt this.

As they were about to begin their venture, a disembodied voice rang out into the area, "Are you sure you guys want to do this?"

The voice was unexpected, causing everyone to look around frantically to discern the owner of the voice. Fortunately, they didn't have to wait long as the voice was matched with a form that appeared out of the darkness. He wore a pair a jeans, tennis shoes, and a simple tan T-shirt with medium length sleeves. He had spiky blonde hair with three whisker marks adorning each cheek.

"Who are you?", Stefan demanded, not liking a new face showing up at such a dangerous time.

"Oh relax, I am not here to stop you. Just to make sure nothing goes horribly wrong. I don't really like getting involved in this sort of stuff if I can avoid it at all. And to answer your question… my name is Naruto", the now known Naruto replied, his eyes gaining an unrecognizable glint to the group with the exception of one member of the group.

His name got a reaction out of one of them: Elena, who then voiced her thoughts.

"Naruto… I know that name. Caroline was talking about how her mom helped this new person to town—", Elena said before she was cut off.

"Yes, the one and the same—", he said before he was interrupted by Damon, who tried to blind side him with super-speed.

Unfortunately for Damon, Naruto caught his arm, wrenched it into and standing arm-bar, and finally delivered a powerfully duo finger poke to Damon's sternum, sending him back several feet at the feet of his companions.

Naruto looked down at Damon with a smirk and said, "Sorry kid, but you're several millennials too young to even think about being able to hurt me."

Damon painfully groaned in response as his brother, Stefan, checks on him to make sure he was okay.

"Well, I think I over stayed my welcome, so I think I will take my leave for now. See ya", Naruto says before he sped off.

Fifteen minutes later, Damon had healed enough to get up, but not without an occasional twinge of pain. The group had also learned that the vampire they were working against was not alone, so Stefan decided to get his arsonist tools to deal with the other vampire.

Not long after that, the Bennett witches decided to go ahead and open the tomb to get the job done.

Unfortunately, Damon decided to take an insurance policy in the form of Elena to prevent the elder Bennett witch from sealing him in the tomb.

Not long after another vampire sped into the tomb, Anna, who was trying to get her mother out of the tomb.

Stefan showed up shortly after, and the remaining members suddenly heard Elena's scream echo out of the tomb, causing Stefan to charge into the tomb, but he was stopped by the reemerging blonde, Naruto.

"You're an idiot kid. Ya know that" he said, tripping Stefan, causing him to fall to the ground with a thud.

Stefan tried to get up, but he was prevented from doing so by a weight pressing down on him. He looked up and saw Naruto sitting on his back.

"Get off of me!", Stefan snarled, "I have to get Elena."

"No kid. You were fixin to walk right into a tomb with no way out", Naruto replied before continuing when he noticed Stefan's confused face, "Despite the Bennett witches being able to open the tomb, there is still magic that prevents any vampire inside the tomb from leaving."

Stefan struggled once more before Naruto spoke again.

"Let me take care of Elena, while you stay here", he said, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Stefan, who felt as if he had to obey, nodded his head in compliance.

This gave Naruto the go ahead to get off of Stefan, and off into the tomb.

Bonnie quickly understood that those that went into the tomb, with the exception of Elena, would not be coming out. As such, she pleaded with her grandma to negate the magic that prevents escaping, abet temporarily. Sheila conceded, but only for a few moments, and would give those who helped them a chance to escape the tomb.

A few minutes later, a black blur sped its way out of them tomb. Next, Elena and Naruto appeared out of the tomb, and, finally, Damon came out of the tomb just as the stone slab sealed the tomb opening shut. While no one sustained any physical injury, Damon looked very distraught as if he just found out something terrible happened. In the small celebration of everyone making it out of the tomb, no one noticed Naruto disappearing in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Anna was in a cabin somewhere in Mystic Falls, the living room floor was covered with blood drained corpses. A beautiful, oriental woman had a young woman in her grasp, her head furiously digging into her neck. The young woman's form was twitching feebly before she finally went limp. The woman finally released her grip on the younger woman, her body landing onto the floor with a thud. Her lower face was drenched in blood, her fangs extended, and her veins around her eyes were pronounced.

"Mom… it's good to see you again after so long", Anna said, tears forming in her eyes as she took in her mother's form.

"My daughter… I am glad that you are okay, especially with what happened to me", the woman said, still weak from the years of desiccation she went through.

Suddenly, the cabin door bursted open, and a blur slammed into the mother. As she impacted the wall, the blur was revealed to be Damon, who had his hand around her throat.

"Hello, Pearl…", Damon snarled before continuing, "You're gonna tell me about Katherine, and maybe I won't be inclined to rip your throat out."

"Yes, Katherine… she was the only one that wasn't either killed or trapped in that tomb", replied Pearl, despite the crushing hand on her throat.

""No! That's not possible, she was supposed to be in the tomb!", Damon shouted in denial, not wanting to believe what he is being told.

"It's true. I saw her a few years ago…", Anna interjected.

Meanwhile, Damon facial expression morphs from rage to heart-broken. He released his hold on Pearl's throat, and sped off to be alone and digest this deep betrayal.

Pearl and Anna have now relaxed with Damon leaving; however, they tensed yet again as a voice called out to them.

"Hello, Pearl… Anna…", Naruto said, who appeared out of the shadow and into the view of the two women.

Anna tried to attack him, but she was easily detained. He shoved her back to her mother's side, and said, "Of course, where are my manners? My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Anna had no reaction to the name; however, Pearl visibly tensed even more so at the mention of his name.

"Anna… do not antagonize this man. He is not someone you can deal without risking your life", she said.

"Mom—", Anna tried to protest.

"DO… NOT… ANTAGONIZE… HIM!", Pearl stressed, emphasizing each word.

"Relax, I am not going to hurt either of you. Just want to give you a warning: leave Mystic Falls and do not return so long as I am here. I already have Damon here feeding on people, so I do not need others here that can't control themselves and threaten to reveal our kind through their reckless actions", Naruto said.

Pearl quickly nodded her head, not wanting to anger this man and cause a terrible fate to befall her or her daughter.

* * *

Bonnie walked into her grandmother's bedroom to see how she was doing as Sheila went to lie down after the taxing spell they utilized to temporarily remove the magic seal at the tomb.

She knelt down to her grandmother, but she noticed something was wrong: her grandmother was not breathing. She began to panic, trying to utilize magic to bring her back to life, and called the paramedics, hoping that they would be able to revive her.

Unfortunately, it was not to be as they pronounced her dead upon arrival. Bonnie spent the rest of the night in the comfort of her friend Elena, crying her eyes out.

END


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO, THE ORIGINALS, OR VAMPIRE DIARIES**

 **Chapter 3**

An African American, who had brown eyes; black hair; and dressed in colonial period clothes, was walking aimlessly in the forest trying to find his way towards civilization.

Suddenly, a hiker appeared out of the bush, wearing a thin flannel coat, a grey undershirt, tan pants, and a pair of boots, and met the gaze of the colonial era man. He was about to continue on with his hike until the man across from him spoke.

"I am sure that you are a good person, but this must be done. I am sorry", the colonial man said, his tone full of regret.

The hiker looked confused at the statement, and just as the first syllable came out of his mouth the colonial man moved at speeds that he could not keep up with. Next, he felt a terrible pain in his neck as his mind catches up with what physically happened.

This man had blurred into his space, and latched onto his neck like a wild animal.

The hiker felt his blood leaving him through the wound. This man was drinking his blood! He struggled to try and break free, but his attempts were growing ever so feeble the longer this crazy nut job stayed latched to his neck. He soon fell into the darkness that he would never wake from.

An hour later, he finally made his way out of the woods and into Mystic Falls. As he was walking down the street, he was trying to familiarize himself once again with the town, but was having a little difficulty doing so. After all, he has been away for over one-hundred years. His eyes make contact with a hooded woman, sitting on a bench.

She looks at him and nods her head. Realizing who she is, he nods in return and continues to his destination.

* * *

Naruto was walking through the forest for a reason that he couldn't explain. There was not a current happening, that he was aware of, that attributed to his nightly stroll; it was just a gut feeling he was having.

His gut feeling proved true when he came across the corpse of what looked like to be a hiker, who had a large bloody bite mark on its' neck.

He sighed and thought, _'Looks like I am going to have to clean up yet another mess.'_ He channeled chakra to a seal on his upper arm.

~poof~

Smoke appeared and dispersed, revealing a large scroll.

He bent down towards the corpse and inhaled deeply. He picked up two scents: the corpses and the attackers. He then sealed the corpse into the scroll, stood back up to his full height, and breathed in the air around him. The attacking scent that he found was pulling him into one direction: towards the town. He sighed and created a Shadow Clone before taking the scroll and tracking the attacker's origin of location, while the clone tracked to figure out where the attacker is going.

After fifteen minutes, both Naruto and the clone had the same thought, _'This is not going to end well.'_

With the thought complete both of them were enveloped in smoke, revealing that both were in fact clones.

* * *

A knock at the cabin door was heard throughout the house.

Pearl went to the door to see who could possibly be here seeing as her daughter was busy helping the vampires that had been trapped in the tomb to modern life. She opened the door, and two emotions immediately filled her entire being: shock and terror.

"Hello once again Pearl. I thought that we came to an agreement basically ending with you and the rest of the tomb vampires leaving Mystic Falls, Hmm?", Naruto said, his tone possessing a hint of questioning.

Pearl schooled her face as best she could and replied, "I know, but I had to get everyone adjusted to modern life; however, I am planning to look for a place I can take everyone that will be the best for the vampires and keep us inconspicuous to humans to prevent us from being hunted."

Naruto stared at her for a moment, unblinking, like he was staring at her soul and said, "Okay…"

She let out a relieved sigh, but sucked it back in as he continued.

"But keep a tight leash on the others because if they cause a ruckus, all of those involved will cease to exist. Understand?"

Pearl nodded quickly as he turned to leave the cabin. She quickly closed the door and made her way towards the living room where the rest of the vampires resided.

"Everyone, we need to talk now. As you all have just learned, we have a being that knows of vampires and that is who I am warning you about. All of you need to follow my orders to the letter, that way we can get out of this town without any casualties. This man, Naruto, is not someone any of you, alone or together, can defeat; and if you cross him, he will destroy any who oppose him", she said in a serious tone.

"What about taking back the town?", a female vampire said.

"That plan is now useless do to Naruto staying in town for the foreseeable future, Bethanne…", Pearl said as she looked at her, "It would be better if we found a new place to lay roots, somewhere far away from him, and as such I will be gone for a few days. Do not do anything that projects Naruto's ire towards you."

Bethanne and the man she was leaning against looked displeased at having to leave the town, but they did not voice their protest.

* * *

Stefan was sitting on the living room couch, downing a glass of bourbon; relaxing from his night out with Elena, Caroline, and Matt in their double date.

Suddenly, glass from a window broke and shattered onto the floor.

Stefan quickly got to his feet, but it was still not quick enough as he received a large shard of glass to his chest. Fortunately, he was still able to retaliate against his attacker.

He grabbed the attacker and slammed his head against a nearby wall before dragging him towards open space. He then delivered a wide arcing back fist to his head, and a kick to the gut that sent the attacker back three feet, crashing into a lamp stand. He then noticed that the living room bookshelf was next to the fallen attacker, so he grabbed the bookshelf; and pushed it onto him. He then hears a soft thud near the broken window and sees someone else entering the house.

She immediately goes after him, but he was able to link an arm underneath her own and shift his body to deliver a hip toss, sending her tumbling onto the floor.

This gave him enough time to get a wooden stack that he had hidden underneath a table. As he turned to the female, he saw she was nearly on her feet and he saw that her eyes were exactly like his when he vamped out.

She sent a straight fist right towards Stefan; however, he caught it with his left hand while holding the stake in his right. He rotated his armed right clockwise, breaking her guard; while grabbing the back of her head with his left hand. He then stabbed her heart with the stake, killing her.

By the time she fell to the floor, her ally had freed himself from underneath the fallen bookshelf and jumped out the broken window.

Damon walks into the living room ten minutes later and sees the corpse and a winded Stefan.

"Hmm, seems like you've had a busy night. If you're not too tired, come and help me dispose of the body", he said, before quickly pouring himself bourbon in a glass and wolfing it down.

Stefan nods his head, and the two brothers take the corpse into the woods to burn it. While they headed to their destination, Stefan filled Damon in on the situation: that there was another who attacked, and that both of them were two of the twenty-seven vampires in the tomb.

* * *

The man that attacked Stefan was speaking with the other previously entombed vampires back at the cabin.

"The Salvatore brothers and the humans have been a thorn in our side for long enough. First, the Salvatore brothers' stupidity informed the town of our existence, causing us to be locked in a tomb for 145 years. Next, the humans walk around this town as if they solely own the land that was stripped from us after our imprisonment. Then, the Salvatore brothers took my mate, Bethanne, from me. Finally and the worst betrayal of all, Pearl has barred us from obtaining the recompense that we so rightfully deserve because she is afraid of a nobody. I say we take back what is rightfully ours and unleash our vengeance on those that stole from us. Who is with me?", the man, Fredrick, said passionately.

The majority of the vampire cheered at his words, while one walked up to him.

"You know Pearl will not approve of this", he, Harper, said.

"Forget Pearl! She denies us the land and vengeance we deserve for our imprisonment. It is time we take what is coming to us instead of doing what Pearl wants", Fredrick snapped.

Harper, while he wouldn't do anything that Pearl wouldn't approve of, couldn't do anything with the other vampires following Fredrick. He could only hope that the man that pearl was so afraid of would show mercy to those not involved in this madness of a coup.

* * *

Damon and Stefan had disposed of the body, and had made their way back to the Salvatore estate. Damon wondered off in the estate, while Stefan went out of the estate to hunt and regain his strength. Unfortunately, Fredrick and the other vampires that he rallied were out looking for the Salvatores and as luck would have it, for them, they found one: Stefan.

Due to his weakened state and the numbers possessed by Fredrick, Stefan was easily taken captive and dragged back to the Cabin where his torture would begin.

Several hours had passed since Stefan went out to hunt, and Damon was beginning to worry. So, Damon called Elena.

"Elena, is Stefan with you?", he asked.

"No, I haven't seen him since our date. Why do you want to know?", she asked.

"Well, it has been a while since he went out hunting, and he still hasn't come back", he replied before abruptly hanging up, a suspicion beginning to form in his mind.

He goes out into the woods and ends up at the house he staked out and confirmed to be the residence of the 26 vampires. Just as he is about to knock on the door, it opens, revealing Fredrick.

"Ah, hello Damon. Are you looking for someone? Your brother perhaps? Well there he is", said Fredrick, moving out of the way, showing Stefan.

Stefan was tied up with thick ropes, and he had several cut along his body. The area around the ropes looked like they had rubbed completely through the skin, and into the muscle. His eyes look sunken and in a trance as if he was half way out of the world.

"Well, Damon, I would love to continue talking with you, but I have your brother here to torture some more", Fredrick said before closing the door in Damon's face.

* * *

"Elena, are you out of your mind? Let me point out the main reason why you can't go: the house is full of vampires. You would just be a meal to them; no, they would torture you while keeping you alive in front of Stefan just to inflict psychological torture on him", he said, trying to get that information into her thick, stubborn skull.

She was about to reply to that statement until someone else got involved.

"He's right Elena…", a voice said.

Both Elena and Damon looked around to find the origin, only to see the man they saw at the tomb, Naruto.

"How—", Elena started only to be interrupted by Damon attacking their unexpected guest…

Only for Naruto to effortlessly take Damon down belly on the floor, while he sat on his back, preventing him from moving.

"Alright kid, you and I are going to stay like this until two things happen: one, you learn to behave like a good boy when guest are here or two, let me help you with your current predicament", he said, while Damon was still feebly attempting to get out from underneath him, "Now Elena, lets talk. I have noticed we're a member short—"

"Who are you? What are you? You can't be a vampire since you wouldn't have been able to get in without an invitation. Why would you want to help us anyway?", Elena interrupted him, firing off question after question.

Naruto chuckles before beginning to speak, "First, you already know who I am. Second, a little bit of this, a little bit of that, and a lot of awesome. Finally, my reasons for helping you are my own."

Elena did not look exactly pleased at the answers she received, but she was not given the chance to voice her displeasure as Naruto began speaking once again.

"Now, if I was not here, you would have most likely gone to Alaric, the new teacher, to help you with this situation due to his knowledge of vampires and supernal protection via his ring; however, he would most likely decline unless you gave him an incentive like knowledge of his wife and your mother Elena. I am offering to help for nothing", he said.

"How do I know that you will keep your word, and not stab me in the back?", spoke Elena in a suspicious tone.

"Elena, back when I was human, I believed in being a man of my word. Over the several centuries I have been alive, that has never changed; so I give you my word that I will help you get Stefan back safe and sound in this house, and not betray you", Naruto said, looking straight into her eyes.

She didn't know why, but she felt like he was not lying to her and that he would truly keep his word.

"Alright, so how are we going to do this?", she said.

He was about to reply, but someone both of them forgot was there interjected himself back into the conversation.

"You can start by getting the hell off of me!", Damon said in a strained voiced.

"If I get off of you, will you continue to attack me or will you behave?", Naruto asked in a chastising tone as if he was speaking to a child.

Damon snarled out a response before Elena stepped in.

"Damon, please. You don't have to like him, but we need to at least work with him for the time being… to get back Stefan alright?", she said, trying to placate Damon into working together with Naruto.

"Grrr… fine!", he said as he felt the excess weight remove itself from his body, finally allowing him to move.

"Good… now that this little issue has been taken care of, we can work on hammering out a plan", Naruto said as he walked out of sight into the living room.

Both Elena and Damon follow him not long after to create their plan and to keep an eye on him.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Naruto, Damon, and, unfortunately, Elena arrived at the cabin where Stefan was being held. Damon couldn't get it through her thick skull that this was the last place she needed to be, especially with her current skills; and Elena wouldn't listen to either Naruto or Damon.

Damon and Naruto got out of the car, but when Elena attempted to do so as well, Naruto sped to her door, blocking her attempt.

"What are you doing? I have to get in there to help Stefan", Elena whispered furiously.

"No you don't", Naruto replied as he took out a senbon needle from somewhere, and punctured the side of her neck. She instantly fell into a state of unconsciousness, almost death-like.

Unfortunately, this action caused Damon to attack him; however, Damon's attempt was easily subdued by a shoulder nerve grip.

"Now Damon, I need you to listen to me, understand? You and I both know that if both of us went into the house, Elena would sneak her way in and getting into trouble causing us to save her. Keeping her like this is the best way to keep her safe, and with you here to look after her she'll be that much safer. So, while I get Stefan, you keep her safe and out of harm's way; however, if vampires should come out looking for an easy shield you and her will leave. Finally, whatever you do, don't take out the senbon", Naruto said, before releasing him from the nerve hold, grabbing a wooden stake, and entering the house.

Damon slowly gets up as the pains starts to ebb away, while keeping an eye on Elena.

Meanwhile, Naruto is cleaning house with any adversary that engages him.

Naruto drops to a low stature, delivering a low sweep. The move brought the vampire he was currently facing to the ground on his back. Naruto then delivered a reverse grip stab with the stake, piercing the downed vampire's heart killing him. Out of the corner of his eye, Naruto sees another vampire pouncing towards him. He quickly changed his grip on the stake to hammer, and directed the mid-air vampire's trajectory with a light contact over-head throw. He then sent a straight thrust to the vampire's heart as soon as he made contact with the ground.

Another vampire came after him, but was stopped as Naruto threw the stake straight through its heart. Another vampire came running in the same direction a few seconds later, but now he was weaponless. Unfortunately for the vampire, Naruto had centuries upon centuries of combat experience to call on.

As the vampire threw the first hit, Naruto dodged it while delivering a gut-wrenching knee strike, and then a hard overhand punch to the side of his head, sending him face first into the floorboards, breaking them and creating a few sharp spears pointing upward.

Fredrick finally made his appearance as he ran to attack Naruto, but was stopped by his combo: a right punch, followed by a spinning left backfist, ending in another right punch. The combo sent Fredrick to the ground on his side, but Naruto was not done as he stepped forward with his left leg and delivered a brawling right kick to his abdomen.

The force of the kick sent Fredrick skipping on the floor three feet. Naruto then spared a glance back, and saw the man whose head he punched through the floorboards groggily get to his feet. He grabbed the groggy vampire in a one-handed choke hold and performed an STO-like maneuver, driving the vampire on his back and into the sharp spears. The spears penetrated his torso organs, and gasp in pain as twitched violently before falling still.

Naruto then turned his attention towards Fredrick, but saw that he was no longer there. He shrugged before continuing to complete his original objective: finding Stefan.

And find him he did; he was tied up with vervain soaked ropes, cuts and stab wounds littering his body. He also found a surprise: Stefan had a little companion, and, if the scent was correct, he was the same one that Naruto came across before this whole mess started. This unwilling companion was also tied up in vervain ropes, and had a wooden stake in each thigh.

He quickly kneeled down to the bound and staked vampire, grabbed his chin, and lifted it as to make eye contact with him.

"What happened here?", Naruto said in a forceful tone, his eyes betraying nothing.

"The other vampires, aside from myself and Anna, have mutinied against Pearl while she is away. They didn't like having to give up the town that humans took and their revenge under the assumption that the Salvatores were the reason that we were imprisoned for over 100 years", he said, sounding like he was in a sort of trance. As the trance finished and he began to realize what happened, his face grew a look of horror on it, "H-h-how did you compel me? Vampires are not able to compel other vampires."

Naruto just smirked and said, "I am unique, but you won't remember that. You'll have simply answered my question in return to free you."

The bound vampire, once again in a trance, simply nodded.

Naruto stood and turned his attention to Stefan, who was barely conscious due to his enduring of torture. Naruto quickly grabbed the vervain-laced rope, while Stefan drowsily noticed that vervain had no effect on his would-be savior. A second later the rope snapped, but the intersection where the rope snapped looked as if it had been cut once through with a very sharp knife.

Stefan fell unceremoniously fell to the floor; too weak to even hold himself up properly.

Naruto quickly cut the other vampires rope, and removed the stakes from his legs. He then took Stefan's arm and put it over his own shoulder to help him get up and out of this house.

As they were walking to the car, Naruto felt something behind him. He threw Stefan to the ground, turned around, and caught, by the wrist, Fredrick's dagger-armed hands; which were poised to penetrate both of their exposed backs. No longer in a mood to toy with him, Naruto simply crushed Fredrick's wrist, revved his right hand back, which faintly glowed white, and thrust it into his chest. Fredrick screamed in pain until he gasped loudly as Naruto then ripped his heart out of his chest. He collapsed to the ground, dead, as Naruto picked Stefan back up and finally got him into the back seat of the car.

Just as Naruto was about to get into the car with Damon, Stefan, and Elena; the other vampires made their appearance, causing Naruto to sigh as he turned towards them. At a mere glance, he could tell they were just itching to tear into the four of them; however, none of them knew what he was capable of, and that he could kill them all easily.

"Don't move, Damon", Naruto said as he made one handseal, the dragon.

A wide gust of wind encompassed the present tomb vampires, and seconds later massive amounts of blood spilled as all of their bodies were relieved of their heads. The lightly dismembered corpses fell to the ground, and at that moment Pearl and Anna were walked into the clearing.

"I told you Pearl; you should have kept a tighter leash on your followers since every dead vampire on this piece of property had rebelled against you, and I believe their leader was Fredrick. You are, despite this situation, very lucky to have such a loyal follower; you'll find him in the house healing what he is capable of healing from based on the circumstances of his wounds, and you will learn what happened from him", Naruto said before he finally got in the car and the group of four drove off to the Salvatore house.

* * *

As Naruto got out of the car, after they pulled into the driveway, he grabbed the large scroll he brought with him, secured it, and got Stefan out of the car.

"Damon, take Elena into the house, and I will release her from her state after I take care of Stefan", he told Damon, who just grumbled and did as he was told.

Naruto took Stefan to the back field behind the house, laid him down before placing the scroll on the ground as well.

He made a handseal, from what Stefan could tell in his delirious state, and with a puff of smoke an abundance of large game, both prey and predator, now covered the scroll. He then dragged on of the animal corpses to Stefan and placed its throat near his head.

"Drink, Stefan, drink", Naruto said.

Soon a loud squish was heard, followed by even louder gulps as Stefan drained the animal dry. He then began to move, less feebly than before, towards the collective of animals. One by one, he drained them all, until none was left. Now, he was more or less in that same state as he was in before being kidnapped. He turned towards the one who helped him so much in the past few hours, and said, "Thank you."

Naruto, however, simply shrugged it off with a quick "Welcome" before speaking again, "Now that you're mostly taken care of, I can take Elena out of her unconscious state while you rest for the night."

Stefan was about to protest, but Naruto cut him off.

"Don't even argue. You have been through enough today, and you will still have plenty of strength to rejuvenate yourself tomorrow, especially since the only _vampires_ in town, besides you and your brother, are Pearl, her loyal follower, and her daughter. Granted they may not be here much longer, but that at least solves a few problems for you. For now, you go home and rest, ok kid?", Naruto said.

Stefan once again was enveloped in the feeling of obeying this man. Who was he? Why did he feel as if he had to obey him? Why did he make him feel _safe_?

As both Stefan and Naruto walked through the house, they saw an unconscious Elena lying on the couch while Damon was near the bourbon stand, sipping from his glass.

Naruto then bent down and gently pulled the senbon out of her neck. A few seconds later, she began to stir into consciousness, and the first person she sees is Naruto, causing her to jump into a seated position. Unfortunately, this also caused her to grasp her neck in pain.

"Yah, shouldn't have done that Elena, especially since you were out for quite a while", said Naruto chidingly.

"Well then you shouldn't have knocked me unconscious!", she snapped only to get glared at by Naruto.

"I wouldn't have had to knock you out if you didn't plan on doing something stupid like walk into a house full of vampires without any fighting skills or protection!", Naruto said furiously.

This outburst quelled Elena's anger as her ill-conceived plan could have backfired on her terribly.

"I swear, you're so much like her it's ridiculous", Naruto whispered.

While the whisper was soft enough were that Elena was unable to hear it, Damon and Stefan hear it clearly with their enhanced senses. They were confused at the statement, and wondered who he could possibly know that reminded him of Elena.

Naruto, deciding to call it a night, told the three "Goodnight" and left the Salvatore house before either brother could decide to voice their curiosity of his statement.

 **END**

 **** well, it has been a long time since i updated this fic huh? i want to apologize for the long wait; i have been trying to figure out where i wanted this chapter to go as i was hashing it out, but i have finally got it done. unfortunately, i ain't sure how long the next update will take, but i hope you guys will enjoy it when it gets posted.**

 **and for those of you that are looking forward to my other stories, here's some info on them:**

 **for nami, my beta has been a little busy, although i haven't checked up here recently, so it may be a little longer before it gets updated. for BITOWCDT, i have the next chapter almost done, so i may have it updated within the next month or so.**

 **anyway thanks for your patience and hope you enjoy.**


End file.
